a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved printing block type of stenciling device for applying decorative and ornamental designs upon a surface, such as a wall, by transfer-printing various ornamental patterns, designs and/or images upon the surface. Although I refer to the device disclosed herein as a stenciling device, it is in reality a type of printing device, typically for applying a pattern of paint onto a surface, such as a wall to simulate wallpaper.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art disclosed the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Hampson U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,237 Harwood U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,082 Joseph U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,260 Lambros U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,278 Zacha et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,000 Hagen U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,178 Briggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,992 McGuire U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,414 Winston U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,098 ______________________________________
Of the foregoing patents, teaching various stenciling devices, for imprinting a decorative and/or ornamental pattern upon a wall surface, none of the references teach a stenciling device that incorporates means for conveniently exchanging or replacing the stenciling element. Further, the foregoing references do not disclose a device that interchangeably and comfortably fits the palm of either the right or left hand whereby the palm of the hand may be effectively used to directly apply the necessary stamping pressure without stressing or otherwise cramping the fingers of the applicator's hand.